A World of Her Own
by cantwait
Summary: Adriana is abused, and so she makes her own world where the words wove magic. Now, she finds that she is in the world that she made to escape. But what happens when she meets Eragon and tells him that she knows things, and Galbatorix finds out? my first!
1. Chapter 1

A World of Her Own

CHAPTER 1

Adriana wished to live, love, and trust. She wished that she could believe people; she wished that people cared about her. Her mother would only come home when she was too drunk or drugged to stay conscious, which she was every night, but she also usually was "caught up" in one thing or another. At first, Adriana had no idea what her mother did that kept her away. Then one night when she was driving with some friends, she saw her mother on a street corner. The teenagers with her cracked up laughing.

"Hey Adriana, isn't that your mother? Wow, she's a prostitute, she's not good enough, no wonder you guys are so poor."

Adriana had no friends after that, she didn't even want to. Everyone found out about it, and somehow even strangers knew who she was, and what her mother was. Her mother found out that Adriana knew, and so she decided to make a little money. She was picked up much more than her mother was, and her mother became jealous. Her strikes, added to the ones made by the men, or on occasion, women, made her weak at first. But she developed an immunity to pain, driving herself into a sleep-like state, since pretty girls must attract abusive people. Adriana did not think that she was beautiful, but if she had someone describe her, this is what they would say. Her copper hair hung down to the small of her back in curls if she let it down, but most of the time it was placed in a high ponytail that gave Adriana a look of sophistication beyond her 15 years. Her almond-shaped eyes were surprisingly dark, and when you stared into them, you got the feeling of immense foreboding and a as if you could get lost in the depths of the pain. She had dark lashes that framed them, and her pale but unblemished complexion was in need of no makeup whatsoever, and no one dared to but a mark on her face; however, that was different from the rest of her body. She had long legs, strong shoulders, and a graceful swan neck. Although her humiliation brought her down mentally and physically, she did not show it in the way she carried herself, by how graceful and royal she looked when she moved. Adding to her face, she had high cheekbones and full lips of a naturally cherry red color. She had only blushed when she was an innocent child, showing her youth, although now the only emotions you could see was in her eyes, and she had no way of guarding those.

Her life became worse and worse, and eventually her mother brought home a boyfriend that did not even have a job, but instead tortured Adriana whenever she was home. The only time she got a break was to sleep the few hours she was able, and her only source of nourishment was the food from school. Her school was given donations for food, since the community that surrounded it was rich, and even though she lived a walk of one hour away, that was the only way she could get a decent education and stay as healthy as possible. The walk to school and back also gave her a way out, a time to think. But then her mother's boyfriend, David, started taking her to and from school. Then, she started working more and more with her mother, since David took up so much of their money.

Her life was a black hole, and she only found one way out, writing her story. Her story of a new world.

**Hey, this is my first story. Please review! I will update as much as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Her story was of a land where there were dragons, elves, dwarves, an evil dragon rider king, and a teenager named Eragon who had a dragon, Saphira. She was too scared to write it down at first, but then she decided that she didn't care, _it's not like they can do anything else to me, anyway._ She always used the same pen, the one her mother gave her when she was young, with pink and purple hearts on a red backround. It was her valentine's day present, and it had a not attached, asking her to be her mother's valentine. Her father had just left, and they didn't know what to do. And in her story, she had a loving family.

One night, Adriana fell asleep dreaming of her world, wishing that she could be there. When she woke up, she could smell the clean earth before she opened her eyes. A motherly voice split through the air, along with the smell of a fresh breakfast.

"Young girl, you should wake up. I'm making you a nice breakfast, you are so skinny. Come on now, get up."

She walked into the kitchen and sat down, surprised that she knew exactly where everything was before she even looked. Then she truly saw. The house she was in was small and made out of wood and clay, with straw filling in gaps where the clay had worn away through time. The kitchen had a small table with three chairs, and all the furniture was very simple, made out of wood. The women who was cooking had on an old, worn apron around her stout, large frame. Her friendly eyes smiled at her, if her mouth would not. The lines around her lips showed worry, for what Adriana knew not what. She handed her a simple plate with eggs and ham.

"It may be a simple breakfast, but it's hearty. Eat up now, no need to starve yourself. By the way, my name is Carrie, and my husband's name is Mortan. He's out in the field now, probably working himself to death out there. He already had his breakfast, no need to worry about him. Sometimes he seems like an old plow horse, eat and work, that's all they do. But he's a good man, you'll see. Nice and honest, the way I like them. Oh dear, now I'm just blabbering. Here, let's see that you are cleaned up. Your clothes are so strange, we're going to have to get you some different ones. I think I still have some of my old ones. Don't quite know why, maybe for the memory. Uh well, I don't quite care about that, and you probably don't either. Let's see, I've already boiled the water for a bath. It might be hot, but it'll help to scrub you up, that's for sure. I found you in a mud patch, that I did. You were passed out like a newborn foal after its first nursing. Oh dear me, I should probably stop talking. Uh, what's your name now dear?"

"My name's Adrian."

"Adrian, nice, stout name. I'll leave you to get all clean now, the clothes are on the floor here, just put your dirty ones in a pile, we'll do something about that."

She left singing. _She acts just like the women I placed as my mother. Wait, her name's Carrie, and her husband is Mortan! They are the mother and father from my story. This is great! I must have landed right into the story I made, so then this place must be the nice, cozy farm house in Daret._

Adrian bathed herself, which felt nice, and got into the comfortable, if big, dress that was left for her. When she came back out, Carrie was cleaning. She stood up to look over Adrian, not quite satisfied.

"It's a bit too big, I'll just have to… Here we go, that'll do."

She had tied a cord around Adrian's waist like a belt.

"Much too skinny I say, much too skinny. Now dear, do you know your way around town? I need some things, but there is so much cleaning to do."

"Yes I do, ma'am."

"No need to be so formal dear, call me Carrie. Now, here's the list and grab a basket on your way out, it's quite a bit of stuff we need from market."

Adrian left to travel into the city, turning south west, away from the Ninor river, and from the farms up along the river, including the one owned by Carrie and Mortan. _This place is good, I can't wait to actually see it with my own eyes. I don't want to go back, not ever. My old home was bad, and this one actually seems nice. I could live and strive here, yes, this place just might do._

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story right now but Adrian's old home on earth, Carrie, and Mortan.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

As Adrian walked through the small town, she saw that the villagers looked at her with interest, some men a little too much. But the stallholders, they were just here for the market, they didn't know that she was new to this city, let alone this world. As she wove her way through the throng of people spread out in front of her, she tried to separate the villagers from the people just passing through, which was not that hard from the way that they mingled and held themselves. _Hopefully not too many people will notice me; I haven't even got my story straight yet about how I got here. I'm going to need to figure something out, and fast. _

"Hello there, I haven't seen you here before."

A man with a large girth was resting on a doorframe of a tavern, smiling down on her with toothless gums. She just kept moving, and eventually she lost herself in the crowd. Adrian sped back to the house, still trying to calm herself after that encounter. She had to think, _who was that man? Let's see… Yes, that was an old farmer named Dornum that lost his family in an accident. Now it makes sense, but that was a close one._

"Adriana, do you have everything? Good job, I see you made your way around just fine. Now there, what's wrong? Don't you think that you can hide anything from me. I've been told I have a good insight, that I have." She emphasized the point by poking herself in the head, squinting one eye.

As Adriana told Carrie the story, she made sure not to mention his name, since no one knows yet who she is and where she is from; and she would like to keep it that way. Carrie just confirmed what Adriana already knew, and then they went together that night to the festivals, where Carrie was helping with the feast. So, Adriana chose to go with her. She listened to the gossip, trying to find out what time she had fallen into. It turns out Galbatorix is still in power, but everyone knows of Eragon. So, after the third book she had written for herself, which had taken much time to get to. Now she does not know what is going to happen, since after this point nothing has been decided. That night, she stayed out of the conversation, and thankfully, was not part of any gossip.

The next morning, Mortan was sitting at the table, slowly eating his food. Adrian had not had a chance to meet him yet, and she just stood there, watching the man with graying hair but a solid face and body. When he did look up, he was startled, but then reassurance and acknowledgement sprang up in his eyes, as he smiled.

"Ah, so this is Adriana. Carrie had told me about you. No doubt, with her mouth, you already know that I am Mortan, her husband."

"No need for that now, we all know I can't keep anything in my mind."

They stared at each other like a young couple, totally in love. Just like in her story, they were teasing each other all the time, totally opposites but in that way complete with each other. Mortan was very thoughtful although not always able to figure something out. While Carrie seemed like an airhead, she was able to decipher much more deeply than most people. But the one thing that they had in common, was their love and devotion.

"Now then, I must go back out. It's coming upon the autumn, and I must get these crops harvested before the first frost."

"Can I help. I mean, if that's okay."

Mortan smiled, the sides of his eyes crinkling like old paper. Carrie thought for a second, then mimicked her husband's smile.

"Yes, I don't have much to do in the house today, I might even come out and join you later. Have fun!"  
Mortan was silent while they strode out to the field. Adrian made sure that she had a basket and a large-brimmed hat made out of reeds, that she tied under her chin. She went out to the berries, which they had little of since nowadays berry seeds are expensive and hard to find. But Carrie wanted to make jam very badly this year, and they had just enough extra from the last harvest to invest a little more. And Carrie did join her later, chatting just like she always did. Adriana didn't actually listen, but found the sound of the older woman's voice comforting, and kept her from drawing herself into her own pain. It was still hard for Adrian to not get sucked into her own mind vortex when she had nothing else to think about, but she was getting much better.

They became closer and closer as the days passed, and eventually, it was two weeks until the day that Carrie had brought Adrian into her home. They were outside, and it was late evening. Adrian had forgotten something, so she had gone into the house to get it. It was at that moment that she heard screams coming from the fields. She didn't just dash ouside, she knew that doing that could have rash consiquences. So, she looked out of the window. The Empire's soldiers were coming, and they had slaughtered everyone that had gotten in their way so far, including Carrie and Mortan. Silently, Adrian mourned her loss, but she ran through the house, trying to find a weapon, a sword of some sort. The one proud thing that Adrian loved to do besides write, is fight. She had taken secret lessons in the stick-fighting part of martial arts. But she could also wield a weapon okay. She couldn't find anything at first, and the soldiers had reached the house. They went through it, and had not found Adrian. Then they set fire to the house, and Adrian could not get back out the door. She crawled out through the largest window, and ran to the barn, with only the top floor been set on fire yet. Letting the animals out, she grabbed a pitchfork.

Before she ran to hide among the houses, she kneeled beside Carrie and Mortan, grieving. As she came up behind the soldiers, she knew that if she tried to face them head on, they would kill her. So when she saw Dornum hiding beside the tavern with a knife, she came up beside him. To say the least, he was startled, but then ran out, and Adrian decided to go with him, no matter the consequences that would follow. She was fast, but was rusty in her skills. She fought off some of them, then heard a deep roar come from the sky. Looking up in amazement at the sapphire dragon that she had written of, she uttered the name of the dragon, _Saphira_.

Then, just as they were about to land, someone grabbed her into a building not yet set on fire. She almost fainted, but she had endured more than just a scare in her lifetime.

**Dragnerz- so, she saw Saphira and Eragon, but she won't meet them until next chapter**

**Galbatorix Ownz- don't worry, I wasn't going to. I have a different fate for Adrian.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**Sorry I took longer than usual to upload, I had writer's block. I'm still not sure, but I'll think of something as it comes.**

The hand on her mouth kept Adriana from screaming, and when she was turned around to face her captors, she saw they were a group of ten soldiers. They did not seem too happy about her killing some of their colleges. The one who had her grinned wickedly.

"My my, what do we have here? Very pretty, I see. We have been very bored, this might just be a nice pick me up."

"You wouldn't want to use me like that, I have information that your 'king' will need, and in that respect, he will not be very happy knowing that you did something to me to jeopardize our situation."

"Why you little-"

He never got to finish, since at that time Edward came in, looking around for anyone left after the attack. When he saw the soldiers, his eyes glanced down at the soldiers hands that held her there, next to him. They pulled her behind them, pulling out there swords. In no time, all ten of them were laying on the ground. Not having any other shoes, Adriana made sure not to step into the puddle of blood that had been accumulating. Only after Eragon made sure that they were dead, did he look up at me. But she was already outside, looking up at Saphira's bright scales as the sun glinted off of them, sparkling brighter than a diamond. Adriana heard as Eragon stepped up behind her, then finally spoke.

"So you have information that he will need, huh? He will probably already know about this, and will come to find you. He will also find out that you singlehandedly killed at least five of his men before the other ones ran into a building. Then he will realize that I came and saved you, thinking that you are important to me. Do you know what this has done?"

"Yes, of course I do. Galbatorix will want me, not knowing what crucial information I am withholding from him. He will search from me, but he will not find me unless I make a mistake, and I am not prone to mistakes."

"I am going to the elves. I can take you to the varden first, since it might be safer."

"No, your mission is more important. I know where they are, I will not need your help."

Eragon turned to Saphira, then nodded.

"Saphira says that you should be fine, and we are already late. I am Eragon-"

"I know, I am Adriana. May you stay safe, and may Saphira fly straight and quick, since I have withheld you here too long. Eka el run ono."

Eragon looked confused, but then Saphira nudged him and he nodded at Adriana, hopping onto the saddle. As she watched Saphira take off, they dodged off to the opposite direction they came from, towards the northeast, and Du Weldenvarden.

Adriana scoured through the remaining homes, taking supplies. She made sure her cloak and pack were secure, before she hopped onto the black stallion she found grazing around the small town. She had not ridden much, but she knew her basics, and this stallion seemed secure enough to get her to the northern end of the Burning Plains, where the varden were last stationed. Glancing one last time at the place where she found a loving family and had built a history out of words, she spurred the horse forward and out of the town, heading south.

The first night Adriana had only made it a total of two leagues, vowing to work harder tomorrow to get to the varden before Galbatorix found her. She was not close yet to Gil'ead, so she built a fire to keep her warm during the cool nights. After picketing the stallion who she had named Breoal, meaning family or house in the ancient language, she cooked her sparce meal (she was still not used to a lot of food in a meal). The name Breoal reminded her of Carrie and Mortan, who she had only lived with for a couple of weeks, but had treated her like the daughter and child they had never had. The next day she got up early and made sure to cover her campfire with dirt, trying to make the land look like it had only less than twenty-four hours ago. She made sure to stay in enough west of Gil'ead that soldiers will not reach her. Adriana did not stay in any cities, and had enough water to only cut back to the river, only after passing Gil'ead, the soldiers garrison, and training grounds.

Making it far enough past Gil'ead after only four days, but there was more soldiers than normal around the land. She heavily disguised herself with her cloak and mud, slouching when she got closer to the city, risking it to see if her face had yet appeared on the wanted board and to get more food supplies (she was not very good at hunting, it had taken three tries before she gave up). No one had asked her any questions going into the city, it was high noon and the market was just finishing. Searching the board, she did not find a picture of her face pounded into the wood. There were still pictures of Eragon and Roran, this time updated to look closer to them. Searching through the stalls, she only picked out food that was light and wouldn't rot fast, quickly discarding any fresh fruits from that list, and only getting a little bit of fresh meat to eat in the beginning of her outing from the city. Adriana slipped out right before the gates were closing, and this time did not take the time to slouch or change her bearing in any new way. She had confidence in the soldiers not running up behind her to try and catch her, since there was no poster for her, unlike those of others that have already been convicted of other, pettier crimes. She usually did not get nearsighted about what was going on, but she was tired of trying to hide, and this time set up a fire too close to the city. During the night, she woke up to an abnormal sound of a sword being drawn. Not pouncing up for fear that someone would see her, she quickly put out the smoking coals with dirt on the side of the fire. She did not hear when soldiers sneaked up behind her, but then she felt pain on the back of her head, and she fell over into the man's arms.

When she woke up, she was tied to the back of Breoal, the soldiers not having enough horses to spare one on her. Adriana reached back and felt a sticky, slightly hard substance on the back of her head, wincing when she pushed too hard. When her fingers came back dark red, she knew the soldiers had hit her in the back of her head. None of them spared her a look when she sat upright, not seeming to notice that their newly captured prisoner was awake.

"So, where are we going?"

Then they looked back, surprised, and then the all but the man turning to face her had smiled at her queerly.

"You are not to speak, you are a prisoner. But in that intent you are liable to know where you are being taken. We are moving you to Dras-Leona. You must have been a very bad girl, the King himself wants you captured." He laughed, maybe at Adriana or maybe at nothing.

They then went silent, only occasionally steeling a glance towards the "pretty" girl who was of so much interest to their vague king. She did not know what got the men all riled up, she wasn't that beautiful, or maybe she just didn't know (which she didn't, of course). At their slow pace, it took twice as long as it normally would to get to Dras-Leona. As they walked under the high gates, a sense of dread landed onto Adriana the likes of which she had never felt.

**Yeah, I kind of threw this one together, but I hope it doesn't seem too messy! Review!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

As they marched deeper into the city, they came upon Galbatorix's dark castle. There was no way to describe it, other than that the sense of forboding would send even Kull and the giant Urzhad running. As soon as Adriana and the soldiers walked through the gated walls, the heavy black gates closed behind them, locking them out from the outside world.

Roughtly, the lead solier yanked her off of Breoal, almost getting her legs caught in the saddle. She was shoved ahead of the multiplying band of soldiers, being pushed deeper and deeper, until she was thrown into a small room. Before the door was locked on her, the bonds tying Adriana's hands were cut off, dropping her onto the ground. The room, or cell as it chould be called, was dank and smelled of rotting wood. There was a bed with a thin mattress pushed on the opposite side of the cell, and a small table to her left, with a chair. The only window was small, and high up on the wall to her right. There wa no bars, but the glass was thick. On the thick steel door, there was a small window that could only be opened from the outside. Overall, this place looked worse than her old home in America, but certainly did not smell worse. Adriana sat on the bed, willing for time to go faster.

Before dinnertime, she was yanked out to take a bath in another small "room". A woman came into the room when she was done washing. While the elderly woman dressed Adriana in a long, elegant gown of red velvet with gold thread, there was no sound other than when the corset was tightened around her already slim frame. The last thing that had to be done was Adriana's hair, which was brushed and braided with gold ribbon, then twisted onto the top of her head with practiced precision. There was no makeup, and the high hairstyle showed off the high cheekbones on Adriana's face. Immediately after the woman left, five guards escorted Adriana up many steps, until they stood outside a room with large wooden doors. One guard stepped forward and tapped three times, then the doors opened inward to a diningroom. On the far end of the long table sat a man in early middle age, and after Adriana sat, the guards left Adriana and this man alone. His short black hair did nothing to help lighten his twisted features, as his icy eyes stared into Adriana's dark ones.

The way he stared her down was haunting, to say the least. After some time had passed, he clapped his hands, ushering in servants with two platters of food. They ate in silence, and when all the food was consumed, he again clapped his hands together two times. When the last servant had left, he motioned Adriana over. She walked slowly until she reached ot even five feet away, where she stopped.

"Please, sit. I am Galbatorix, but I know yet not your name."

"I am called Adriana."

"Well Adriana, it is so nice to finally meet you after I have heard and seen so much. I would like to clearify a couple things. First, I wish to know if it was indeed you who killed my soldiers." A nod. "Second, you have met Eragon and Saphira." A nod. "Third, you have information I want." A hesitant nod. "Very well, now onto more pleasant conversation. How was your ride here?"

"Silent and uncomfortable. I am not accustomed to riding with my hands tied behind me."

"A shame that a ride through such lovely land was so horrible to you, I am truly sorry for that inconvenience. How do you like your lodgings?"

"Boring and ill-fitting, I must say. It seems to me that I am treated like a prisinor."

"I congratulate you for answering my questions with skill. Simple and to the point, I appreciate that. So, you shall find yourself in a better position after our meeting. I shall make sure you have a maid and a wardrobe."

"I thank you for your gracious hospitality. How may I repay you."

Although it was meant as a statement, Galbatorix answered in a way not wished upon. An evil smile crossed his face, and he nodded once."

"We shall see, we shall see."

After their "meeting" as he had called it, the guards led her to another room on that floor. When the doors opened, she saw a large bed on her left, with books stacked on the two bedside tables. There was adesk on her right with a large mirror and intricate chairmade out of an interesting metal and cushion. On top, there was a stack of paper and a pen on one side. On the other, there was makeup and hair accessories. A door to a large walk-in closet was next to it, filled with dresses and shoes, and the occasional travel outfit made of pants and a top. On the wall between the bed and closet, there was a large bay window. It let in so much light, it almost made Adriana forget about the dark cells in the farthest recess of the castle. Almost. The view was of a courtyard that led to the stables, the city beyond, and the large black rock of Helgrind in the distance.

As Adriana looked around the room, she thought to herself, _I have never had so much, luxury, even if it because of Galbatorix._


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inheritance!**

**Please review, I would like to know what you guys think, and if you have any ideas for me!**

Adriana had not seen Galbatorix for days, which she felt thankful for. But she was also not let out of this room ever, unless she had to bathe. Finally, when she felt ready to break, word was sent that she was able to leave her room and wander the castle and it's land: however, she had to have soldiers with her at all times, watching.

At first, she wandered aimlessly around the forsaken castle, hardly seeing anyone in her late explorations. Apparently, many people were off at battle, fighting various enemies of the kind. Her serving woman had kept the blinds in her room drawn, and Adriana had not seen sunlight in at least a week. Her skin was already paling, or at least, more than usual.

On the day Adriana went outside for the first time, the clarity and light almost blinded her. Her arm came up to shield her eyes, and all the busy people who had lately arrived did not notice her, much to Adriana's pleasure. There were enough soldiers stalking around, that the amount around Adriana did not seem out of place. She had realized that she was standing in the same courtyard that she had first arrived in. After more wandering, she found herself in the garden that the view from her room had allowed Adriana to see, with the stables in on the other end. This garden was so far her favorite, and the birds and butterflies also seemed to love it. Sitting on a bench, she could close her eyes and forget all of the troubles on siege in her mind, which would usually cause her irritation. For most people, the sounds of birds and the smell of fresh flowers could bring them back to simpler times. But for Adriana, there was no innocence, not even hidden in her childhood. For all of her life, she had to hold the burdens of fate that had forced her to mature early. First her father beating her mother and hating his daughter, then he was murdered. After that, her mother's drinking, then the men and the drugs. The latest updates were prostitution, rape, and other physical and mental abuse. All of her torture made Adriana realize no one had loved her, maybe her mother had once did long ago, but no more.

By the time Adriana left the garden, the sun had gone below the stone walls. After Adriana got back to her room, she made sure that her blinds stayed open from then on.

Adriana had made it a necessity to visit the garden daily, and later decided to try and find Breoal. When they were finally reunited, they rode together daily, improving her riding skills by a lot. Of course, the soldiers rode their own horses behind her, but Adriana barely even noticed them anymore. She had not talked to a single person in almost a month, until she noticed a dark-haired young man staring at her. Finally, she had decided to speak to him.

"Hello there, I believe you owe me an explanation."

"Really? And why's that, lady?"

"I am no lady. As for the previous matter, I do believe you should tell me why you seem infatuated with me."  
"That is because I am… infatuated?.. With you."

"You sir, should be polite enough to tell me your name, before you go off spouting such nonsense."

"It is not nonsense, you asked, and my name is… well, my name is Murtagh."  
"That is what I thought. I do not like you, and I do advise you to stay away from me."

So she left him standing there, baffled. She had written his character in hate, he was suppose to be as fake as her mother's lovers. But no need to get mad about the likes of him, she wanted to check out the training grounds.

She didn't notice Murtagh still staring at her, but her guards sure did. They thought it very interesting to tell the King, at the least. And so they did tell him.

While Galbatorix pondered this most recent news, he sat alone in his throne room, the way he usually liked it. But maybe, just maybe, these habits are in time for a change. He might just feel the need for a female presence once again. He summoned his guards in, sending one of them out to gather the boy. When he shuffled in, Galbatorix watched while the other rider bowed and walked closer.

"So Murtagh, meet someone new recently?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because I want to know."

"Sorry." Murtagh flinched at the lash of Galbatorix's voice.

"Well, I heard that you did. Pretty, isn't she? Now, if only she could fight. After all, I know that she has skills in speaking. Maybe even negotiations, huh? I want you to test her skills in physical and magical combat, you hear? Now go off, no time to waste."

Murtagh did not yet fully realize what Galbatorix was planning, but he had a hint, and he did not like it. Murtagh found Adriana wandering her way over to the training grounds.

_Now what does this fool think he's doing?_

"What do you want, Murtagh? I thought we made it clear enough earlier, you must stay away from me."

"Well, Galbatorix has ordered me to test your physical and magical skills. Now follow me, I'll lead you to the training grounds."

Of all the weapons, Adriana walked over to a tree and broke off a branch. Taking a knife, she shredded off the outer layers of bark, creating a smooth, circular surface. She made one more like that, and threw it over to Murtagh. He caught it easily, and looked down at the stick with disgust.

"We're fighting with twigs?"

"Just shut up and make a move."

Adriana let him underestimate her, playing it down until there was an opening. Taking him by surprise, she whapped him on the neck. He stumbled back, totally astonished. Murtagh sprang up for more, but she threw away her stick.

"What now?"

"Well then, let's test different weapons."

They worked with swords, knifes, a bow, and an axe. Of course, Murtagh always beat her, but she still held some sort of a chance against mortals like herself with a knife, but with a bow and axe she seemed hopeless. Then the magic came, and Adriana of course knew all of the Ancient Language, since she had come up with it. She used to spend whatever time she could memorizing the words, and it payed off now. She had a lot of energy and strength, but that was not even close to Murtagh's.

At the end of the session, Adriana just walked away. The next day, Murtagh again came to her. This time, he told her that Galbatorix has set up lessons with Murtagh.

_Uh goodie, I get to be with one of the people I despise most, for most of the day, every day._

Adriana's magic, strength, and knife work were quickly getting better. Swordsmanship and archery were slowly getting better, but they had completely given up on any sort of work with an axe, or weapon like it. Adriana had taken to training herself mentally, doing things that Oromis had done with Eragon. Like, every night she walked out to the garden to meditate. She had learned to listen to everything, widening her view, and she was getting strong.

After one month of training, Adriana was taken to breakfast with Galbatorix. Again, he stared at her before they ate. And again, they ate in silence, Galbatorix waiting until the last servant left before he spoke.

"I heard you are doing amazingly well in training."

"I hope that you have heard correctly."

"As do I… You know, you are very beautiful." Adriana stiffened up, becoming increasingly worried. "And strong, and smart, and cunning. Just the sort of woman I will need by my side. I would like to marry you." _Well, he got right to the point._

"I really don't have a choice in the matter, now do I?"

"Smart girl. No, you do not. We are now betrothed, and will be married within a month. You will make an oath to me then. Or else."

"Or else what?"

"I will make you wish that you were never born."

"I already do."

He laughed, and Adriana knew that she was dismissed. _How dare him._ Then she thought of Selena, Morzan's Black Hand. _Oh great, just perfect. This is just what I need._


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

From POV of Varden Population

No one knew if the rumors were true. All Nasuada knew was that a young woman who was sent by Eragon, never made it to them. Galbatorix taking a wife? No one believed that. After all, who could it be, who would possibly interest that tyrant enough to get married? Who would ever want to marry him? Rumors were thrown around that she was some kind of immortal goddess, a power-hungry snob, and even that she was a new rider.

Then one day, a runner came into the encampment, bearing new that the King was to be married in three weeks. And of course, everyone was invited to the public ceremony. Nasuada sent word to Eragon immediately, having Arya talk to him through scrying. Their conversation was short, having no formality.

"Eragon, I have news. You are to come to the Varden immediately."

"Why?"

"Galbatorix is marrying in three weeks, and we are to sneak in to see who this woman is."

"Did the woman I sent over make it?"

"No, she has not arrived."

They broke off the connection, leaving Eragon worried. So, he scried Adriana. What he saw worried him even more. She was seen running, looking back occasionally. The dress she wore was a dark, rich color, what it was Eragon did not know exactly, since it was dark all around her. Then hands came into the picture, and a voice Eragon seemed to recognize somewhere told her that she could not escape, not now. It seemed that she was strong, but not strong enough. Her eyes held pain, although the rest of her face was set emotionless. Before he could see any more, he let the magic go, and sat over the pool.

_What could that be?_

_It sounded like Murtagh._

_Yes, but-_

_But what? You know, she could be in the hands of the King. After you left her there to fend for herself, you never knew what would happen next, much less this. _

_She seems to have gone even sadder than she seemed when we saw her first._

_You never know, life around Galbatorix could not be pretty._

_Aye, I agree. I would call it pure torture._

_You must rest now; we will have to leave in the morning._

_I just-_

_Little one, rest. I will watch over you, do not worry. You can think about this more when we are flying._

It took them a week to get from Eleismera, to the location of the Varden, as they were taking their time. No need to hurry, there was still two weeks until the wedding. The humans of the Varden greeted Eragon and Saphira loudly, clapping and cheering. First thing, Blodhgarm and the rest of his elven guard walked up and stayed around the two of them. Arya stood next to Nasuada, waiting, until Eragon disappeared into the tent next to them. Immediately, Nasuada started speaking calmly and slowly.

"You, Eragon, and Arya will leave as soon as you can. You two will be traveling on horseback, as there will be many travelers on the road. Make sure to be disguised. When you two reach Uru'bean, you will stay there until the wedding. Then you will come back to me, and report everything you see, hear, sense, or smell. You got it?"

"Of course."  
"Good, now go."

Arya did not speak at all during the meeting, but afterwards, she and Eragon agreed to leave after he saw Roran and Katrina. As soon as he reached their tent, Roran walked out with Katrina at his side, as always. You could now tell that she was pregnant, as evidence was her slowly swelling belly. They were all smiling.

"I've got to go right away, Roran. I'm going to see Galbatorix get married."

"So weird, huh? Galbatorix getting married. I still can't believe it."

"I'll see you soon, cousin?"

"As always."

The three of them hugged, and Eragon had to walk away to find Arya. She was waiting sidesaddle on her gray charger, another stallion saddled next to her, this one a bay.

"This is Garjzla, and yours is Kveykva. Let us be off."

They rode steadily forward, meeting up with more and more people. To pass the time, they chatted about random things, like how coincidental it was that their horses named meant light and the other lightening. But they spoke less and less, as they rode closer and closer to the capital. So many people were passing throughout the gates of Uru'bean, there was no need for a story explanation, but for the time they would be the siblings Addick and Marina. They were from Gil'ead, interested in seeing the King and his bride. Their cloaks and some magic hid their faces, the last thing they needed was to be recognized. They stayed at an inn and tavern, The Brass Bell, sharing a room. There was only a one day wait, before the day of the royal wedding, which was spent wandering randomly. A clearing in the square had a small stage placed in the far end, near the castle. After a two-hour wait, bells rang out and the priest walked to the center, shushing the crowd.

"What you will now see is very rare; there has not been a public royal wedding for many generations of Kings. I wish for you all to stay quiet, as that will make this all the more pleasant. Thank you all."

He stepped off to the side a little, and a man with dark hair and light, brooding eyes was at the center. Clearly he was Galbatorix, and he wore black trousers and a black cloak. His tunic was one shade darker than maroon. Murtagh was nowhere to be seen at first, hidden next to the high stage. Then a young woman stepped up on the stage. She wore a white dress that clung from her bodice down to her hips, where it layered out from there. Her long, copper hair was braided and twisted so eccentrically, it seemed to match the King's own mind. No make up touched her face, as it would only conceal her beauty. The sleeves were long and connected straight down to her low neckline, forming a square. The trim was dark gold, and the bodice had an intricate pattern stitched on with a light gold thread. She was so breathtakingly beautiful; nobody even paid any attention to Galbatorix. To everyone else, she was a nobody, but to Eragon, she was Adriana. Arya looked over at Eragon when she noticed that he seemed to know her. She gave him a questioning look, but he just nodded at her, convincing Arya that this was the woman that was suppose to meet up with the Varden. When it was time to say "I do", Galbatorix said it first. She didn't even pause, she just said, "I don't". Everyone gasped, she ran, Galbatorix looked like he was about to have a heart attack right there. Murtagh, who now came out from his place of hiding, grabbed her and brought her back up to the stage. Galbatorix then dragged her into a house, sending any inhabitants flying out into the street. All of the people in the square were silent, as they listened to the sounds of physical abuse coming from inside that house. She came back out, and said the same thing. She was very disheveled, but still very beautiful to any person. This time, she was dragged toward the palace. A long pause later, the priest came back out looking red in the face.

"I now pronounce King Galbatorix and Queen Adriana man and wife." And he disappeared again.

When they were going back that day, Arya spoke for the first time since earlier that day.

"So, that was Adriana?"

"Yes."

"She's very beautiful, even to me. It's such a shame."

And they both knew then, that something had to be done for young Adriana, even the smallest thing. There had to be something about her that was more than beauty, but they could wait to figure that out. They could all wait.

**Review please! Tell me what you think, and ideas, and even constructive criticism. **

**Yreva13- Yes it is Adriana, thank you for that, it was a typo. And see, she did try to escape, I have always planned for her, too, but I forgot to add it earlier. Thank you for reminding me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am SOOOOO sorry, guys. I completely forgot about this, then was busy, then lost what I wrote, so I had to write again. Well, I'll try to keep up more now!**

POV of Varden Population

Nobody had heard anything from Eragon and Arya since before they left, so naturally this frightened them. So when Saphira flew out to greet the two travelers, Nasuada made sure to gather her closest counselors to hear the news. As soon as Eragon and Arya stepped through the door, everyone assembled knew that there was something wrong. Arya guarded her expression just like usual, but Eragon was surprisingly downcast.

"Has something gone wrong?" Arya risked a glance at Eragon, and when he didn't step forward, she did.

"In a way, yes.."

"In a way? What way is that?" Nasuada was inpatient, and needed answers. Saphira pushed her large head in, worried for Eragon. "Who is she?"

"Adriana. The Adriana."

"Do we know if Galbatorix got any information out of her yet?"

"It doesn't seem like it. She's stubborn, and won't give in easily.

"She must know something, I feel it. She has some sort of energy, even I feel it, and I didn't even get close to her." Arya seemed disturbed, which didn't happen often.

"What happened?"

"They came out… Well, I should probably just show you." Eragon showed everyone in a pitcher of water that was brought forth.

"She is beautiful. And your right, she has a pulse around her, and I feel connected to her in some way. Like I know her already, from some memory." Nobody spoke for a couple of moments. "We shouldn't make any rash decisions. A full night's rest will do everyone good. We can meet back together here in the morning."

"Of course."

"Oh, and Eragon!"

"Yes?"

"You should probably go see Roran, he was mightily worried."

"Of course, Lady Nasuada."

After everyone left, Eragon went first to go see Roran.

From the POV of Galbatorix's Castle

Ever since the humiliating day for Galbatorix, he has kept Adriana locked up. She got more and more depressed, which escalated every night when he came and then left. Her maids helped her any way they could, not even knowing how she could feel. However, nobody could really comfort her. She kept telling herself that this wasn't worse than back in her old home. This situatin reminded her more and more of where she used to be.

Then she started to get sick, and one evening when Galbatorix visited her he didn't lay with her.

"My dear Adriana." He reached out to touch her cheek, and she jerked back. He sighed loudly and moved back, although she couldn't deny the madness that rushed across his face. "I thought that we were past this. I don't want us to be against each other."

"You put me against you the moment you forced me to marry you."

"I've heard that you have been sick."

"Yes, and very hungry, also."

"When was your last cycle?"

"I've missed it." Adriana realized what he was getting at. "No!"

"Yes, you will have my child. My heir. I will teach him."

"No, you will not. This little one, if I must have it, will not be you. I will teach it, or else I will find a way to get rid of it. And you have to believe me, you know I will do that if I have to, if you push me to." My hatred for him showed through with the venom in my voice and eyes. He stared at me a while, and it must have been very hard for him not to do anything to me.

"Very well. You may teach the child, but if I think for a moment that he is not getting proper care, I WILL take him away from you. Mark my words, and remember that."

"Of course, I would expect nothing else from you." Adriana skipped past the part where he said "he", not thinking that it was of any significance.

He left, to Adriana's relief. Now she could be at peace for a while. She went to bed more content than she had been for a while. But tomorrow would bring even better news.

When the maid came in, she opened the curtains and went to make sure Adriana was awake before she made her announcement. "Your highness, the master sends his news that you may wander the gardens. For your health, miss." She couldn't stop smiling, and neither could Adriana.

"Thank you, I'll be up in a moment." The maid curtsied and went to the closet for a suitable dress, while Adriana moved faster than she had in a while. _How wonderful this will be now!_

From the POV of the Varden

The whole encampment is moving now. There is no reason to stay, and they would be of more use on the move, helping villagers while going to try and help Adriana. They can't do anything right now about Adriana, but hopefully something will open up while they move in on Galbatorix. The pack up went fast, since the Varden has moved before, and now they are only perfecting the performance.

Right away, Eragon decided to scry Adriana for the first time since he last saw her, months ago. When he saw her in her nightgown, sitting in her windowsill, he gave an involuntary short intake of breath. She had a slight bump, and there was no mistake that she was pregnant. She looked so sad, Eragon immediately wanted to save her from there. But for now, he just had to wait.


End file.
